Circuit board assemblies are known in which multiple electronic circuit elements are attached to a circuit board. A support structure, to which the circuit board is attached, is often included. The support structure can, for example, aid in sinking heat generated by the electronic circuit elements and enhance the physical stiffness of the circuit board. Embodiments of the present invention include a composite heat frame, which can comprise a panel attached to such a support structure. Such a heat frame can be configured to enhance conduction of heat and impart stiffness to the circuit board. This can lead to improvements in heat sinking and physical stiffness with respect to weight, which can allow for the use of larger circuit boards. Some embodiments of the present invention provide the foregoing and/or other improvements and advantages.